This invention relates to a connector mateable with and removable from a mating connector by rotation of a lever.
Referring to FIGS. 31 and 32, JP-A 2008-204718 (Patent Document 1) discloses a connector 900 comprising a housing 910 and a lever 920. The housing 910 is provided with a lever accommodating portion 912 and a bearing 914, or a pivot 914. The lever accommodating portion 912 partially accommodates the lever 920. The pivot 914 is positioned inside the lever accommodating portion 912. The lever 920 is supported by the pivot 914 so as to be rotatable around the pivot 914. The connector 900 is mateable with and removable from a mating connector 950 along an up-down direction, or along a Z-direction, by operation of the lever 920.